nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lunari64/Lunari's Sandbox
Roleplay Ideas Spirit Girl I've been curious as to making an RP about a different timeline where Lunari is a proper ghost, and hadn't met Nick. Maybe this would center around her avoiding capture...? Okay, okay. I think I've got it now. The RP would be in a different timeline, where Lunari is a ghost, and Lunari wouldn't have met Nick. She is on the run from a ragtag group hunting ghosts, who are planning to experiment on her. She still has all of her spirit form abilities, and typical ghost qualities (invisibility, phasing through solid objects, etc). However, she'll also be able to use a form that just looks like a transparent version of her. Okay, I've got the planning laid out. Nick, you in? Spirit Girl 2: Phantom Spirit Girl 2 would take place a couple months after the original Spirit Girl. The entire Ghost Hunter group Lunari ran from has been defeated, but now there is a new threat: Phantom. A dark spirit, Phantom wants to reclaim the woods as his own, and return it to its natural state. This includes destroying Lunari and Nick's base. Possible Crossovers Having gotten into the Sly Cooper games lately, I've been thinking about doing a few crossover RP's. Sly Cooper and Kid Icarus could be possibilities. Character Ideas Well, let's see. I've made an Echidna, and a Hedgehog. Now, to finish off the trio, how about a Fox? A Fox, who is a musician. Behold, Lexie. (More fursona gags!) How about a cat to round out the mix? A cat with alternate personalities. Io the Cat. She would have two different personalities, which tend to bicker. However, they have pulled together a fake act for the public, just so that little people know about the split personality issue. Maybe Lunari's birthmark would be representative of the opening Lunari's spirit uses. As such, before she got her spirit powers, it would be very small. After she get's her spirit powers, it would grow in size. Little Skits Instruments Speaking of Fursona gags, specifically Music, how about Rosa takes up an Instrument? "Hmm, interesting. Brass, maybe?" I can picture you with a Saxophone.... "Yeah! Sounds good!" "And of course, I play Ocarina..." Lunari, you're my closest fursona. As such, you should play my instrument. *hands Lunari a trombone* "Hey, I like it!" Good. Now we need a woodwind... *turns to Lexie* "Ooh, clarinet!" Good Idea! *gives Lexie a clarinet* Io? "Trumpet." "Percussion." "*rock paper scissors match*" "Percussion." *hands Io a set of drumsticks* There. All ready to play. Twin Experiments "(Lunari) Rosa, can I ask you something?" "(Rosa) Sure, ask away." "(Lunari) Does having that glowing stripe ever bother you? I mean, it's like a permanent mood ring." "(Rosa) Not really. I don't have too much to hide, after all." "(Lunari) Oh. I was always curious." "(Rosa) Yeah. That's okay. It's good to be a little curious, I suppose." "(Lunari) *shrugs*" "(Rosa) *sighs* Sometimes, I just feel like a freak of nature. Like I'm not even supposed to be here. Y'know?" "(Lunari) I know how that feels too. I guess we have something in common." "(Rosa) Really?" "(Lunari) Yeah. I don't think I told you, but I was part of an experiment as well. *Lunari brushes back her dreadlocks, showing Rosa how far back her marking goes*" "(Rosa) Wow. I never would have guessed. What happened?" "(Lunari) It's a long story. I got captured by Eggman while he was up to something. He gave me a new ability, thinking he could keep me under his control. I did make it out, eventually, but the new ability made things... strange." "(Rosa) New ability... Is that the one you always use with Nick?" "(Lunari) *nods*" "(Rosa) I see. Wow. It's almost like we're twins or something." "(Lunari) Now that you mention it, you're right. It is! *laughs*" "(Rosa) *laughs along*" Why, Io? "(Rosa) Hey, Io, I've been meaning to ask you something." "(Io) Yeah?" "(Rosa) When Dillian and I went on our first date, you were the waitress. Why is that? No offense, but I didn't think of you as the kind to get a job." "(Io) No offense taken. I was just trying to get used to being around people, y'know? At that point, I'd seen almost nobody but the magic spirits, and the mystics that lived near the forest. Eons and eons, of just them." "(Rosa) WHOA, whoa, hold the phone. First, magic spirits?" "(Io) *nods* The two of us, Airion and Celeste. And the others like us. We live in the Ether Forest." "(Rosa) Ooookay. Second, EONS?" "(Io) I thought I told you this, but I don't age. At all." "(Rosa) Really?" "(Io) Really. In this form alone, we've been alive for... 200 years or so." "(Rosa) Wow." "(Io) *smiles*" Category:Blog posts